


Could You Please Repeat That?

by celesitial



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesitial/pseuds/celesitial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married Bellarke with a baby, not much that needs to be said.  ✿◕‿◕✿</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could You Please Repeat That?

"I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I was a bit distracted.”

Clarke asked her husband over the phone, with a deep sigh. Her secretary was just in her office telling her about some guy she met at a club last night with “killer tattoos”, named Lincoln. And although she would love to hear more about Octavia’s romantic rendezvous with Mr. Lincoln, and his “trombone schlong” (Octavia’s words, not hers), Clarke desperately wanted to focus all of her attention on her husband and gurgling 9 month old baby, who were on the phone. So she quickly waved her out of the room, and with rolled eyes, Octavia obliged.

“Octavia, again?” Bellamy asked with a deep chuckle.

“Yeah babe, I love her, I really do, but damn, your sister can talk for a fricking millenium!” Clarke began to recall all the times her sister-in-law would just come in her office and tell her about “the most craziest thing” that happened to her, which was almost everyday.What a life she must live. But even though Octavia was a chatterbox, she was a hard worker, and Clarke never regretted giving her the job, which had nothing to do with her being one of her best friends, and family, well not for the most part. 

“Remember at our wedding, when she literally made a toast for an hour, and brought up the time when she caught us in the act in the kitchen.” She could literally hear the smirk in his voice, and rolled her eyes. He wasn't even fazed when she found them, Clarke bent over the kitchen island, while Bellamy did his thing with his trombone schlong. He just told Octavia to give them one more hour, with a fucking smile on his face. In which Octavia replied “you two are fucking gross” and “I live here too you know.” This was before they were engaged, and shared an apartment with her.

Clarke’s cheeks flushed at the memory, let’s just say they were having an adventurous streak, with the stress of never ending medical school bills, partaking in much needed risque exercise helped. “Ugh, I was so embarrassed. Did you see my mom’s face?” she said, covering her face with her free hand.

“Yes! She had the biggest smile on, unlike Jake, who I swear was mentally killing me a thousand times over in his head, with the glare he was sending me.” He remembered how Abby had gave him the “ok” hand gesture, and sent him a wink, while for the rest of the night his father-in-law stared him down with murderous eyes. He began to laugh, being loud and boisterous, and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh herself when she heard little Ava join him.

“Now what were you going to tell me?”

“I was gonna say that .. uh, hold on a sec, someone wants to talk to you.” Bellamy said, putting Clarke on speaker for his daughter, who was bouncing on his lap, and making grabby hands, reaching for the phone. And it’s not like he could possibly resist the big blue eyes that looked up at him.

When she heard the adorable babbling from her baby, Clarke let out a giggle, she was way too cute, baby Ava had both of her parents under a spell.

“Hi, darling” she smiled as she started cooing at her daughter. The smile only grew wider as she heard the sweet giggles from Ava, who only got louder as Clarke spoke.

“Mama.”

Her heart stopped, Ava’s never said that before. She’s said dada before, and Clarke had begun to have this underlying grudge toward her husband. “She likes you better than me” she would pout and whine to Bellamy, in which he would tell her “that couldn’t possibly be true”, and kiss all her worries away. And it worked, until Ava began to say banana, despite a few letters missing here and there, it still stung all the same. Her daughter said the name of a fruit before she said “mama”, and Clarke couldn’t help but feel like a shitty mother. She was at her practice all day, working, doing something that she fought for and loved, something that she endured years of medical school for, but was it worth not seeing her daughter? And god bless her husband, who quit his job as a teacher to watch their daughter.

“Did she just say …?” She barely managed to breathe out.

“Yeah. That’s what I was calling to tell you. I was looking through an old photo album with her, and she saw a picture of you, pointed and said ‘mama’” His smile was beaming, when he first heard her say it, he had quickly rushed to the phone, knowing how much this would mean this would mean to his wife.

“Mama!” The baby said louder after hearing her father say it.

Clarke felt her eyes start to burn with tears. “Oh my god.” This was perfect, absolutely perfect.

“Babe, you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just … happy” she said ending with a sighing smile, as more tears fell.

Octavia entered the room again, but this time with something work related. A patient was specifically requesting her, it was probably Jasper, the infamous hypochondriac. He came in last week with a light stomachache, claiming that he had appendicitis because the internet said so, leaving out the fact that he hadn’t eaten the night before, or that morning. Growing up with Jasper, Clarke knew he had the tendency to overreact, so she was already bit suspicious toward his claims. “Wonder what it could be this time” she thought.

Clarke rolled her eyes and had to chuckle to herself, she loved her job and Jasper, however crazy they both might be.

“Well, I have to go now, I love you two so much, okay, bye.” She said hanging up the phone, but not before hearing Ava yell “mama” one last time. 

She couldn’t wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> #tromboneshclong2k14 lol make it trend.


End file.
